


Bad Chocobo (Working Title)

by Sephirotha



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Chocobos, F/M, Magic, Reluctant Hero, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Anne ever wanted was a normal peaceful life, you know? Like, get married, have kids, set up an armoury or perhaps teach children how to use magic. But nooooooo, not when she has Ryu, her Chocobo who just can't stop guzzling down greens and dragging her into mess after mess. Really, she had no intention to restore the monarchies of the world. None whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

During the age of ancient magic and tradition, there lived an ambitious man.  His vision was to change the way magic was used and create new crafts to help evolve the human race.  As he worked to bring about the most powerful of mages and build up the organisation that will advance humans, his dream began to distort into a corrupt nightmare as he began to gain more and more power.  Until one day, he decided that humans can wait.  What he wanted most of all was power, power so great that he could make the greatest Eidolons bow to him.  Then he shall be able to find the Promised Land and after conquering it, he shall be made a god.  And thus began his invasion across the world, destroying kingdoms in order to steal the crystals that would summon the Great Seven Eidolons that only the royal families of the seven kingdoms could use.

Odin, Bahamut, Shiva, Ramuh, Alexander and Leviathan were all snatched from their dead summoners’ hands and were enslaved to the corrupt man who once dreamt of a peaceful future.  After harnessing their powers, the man’s sights turned to the final kingdom, the kingdom where the Valentines ruled over under the ever watching eye of Phoenix.  A small kingdom with a small yet powerful force fuelled by magic, it would be as easy as snatching an infant’s toy away.  Vincent Valentine, the ruling king of the time, knew of the danger his people were in.  His kingdom had no defences left, all of them having joined to help the other kingdoms in their fight for their guardians.  None of them had returned, leaving Phoenix vulnerable and barely protected.  Not wishing the blood of innocents to run through this peaceful land, he ordered for everyone to leave the kingdom and never look back. 

The once thriving Kingdom of Phoenix was lifeless as Vincent remained to honour his duty to protect Phoenix.  Only his wife and son remained behind, despite his pleas for them to find a safer place to wait out the assault.  Lucrecia, a wise and brave woman, had a plan.  Perhaps they could trick their enemy and hide Phoenix’s crystal away.  If they confronted him head on, they would lose their guardian almost immediately for as powerful the Eidolon was, he couldn’t simply take on the other six at once.

Mother and son fled the castle as the king greeted the conqueror, hoping that his magic alone would be able to buy enough time for his family to escape.  The battle was short and swift, the conqueror blinded by greed and the king becoming increasingly weaker and weaker as Phoenix was taken further and further away from its home.  Upon realising that this had simply been a distraction, the enraged conqueror cursed the king.  The forbidden magic that Bahamut guarded was unleashed, striking the helpless king and corrupting his body and stripping his humanity away.  His roars of pain echoed throughout the kingdom and were heard by the grief-stricken wife and son.

Realising that they didn’t have enough time as anticipated, Lucrecia prayed her apologies to Phoenix.  Upon hearing them, Phoenix sent a miracle.  He sent the queen a vision of hope, that the world will live in peace once more however sacrifices will have to be made.  Lucrecia knew what to do.  The crystal was whisked away at Lucrecia’s command, disappearing into the dark woods where no-one, unless Phoenix himself permitted it, would find it.  Then the queen turned to her only son and using all her energy, she sent him into a deep sleep.  Her love will protect him, her sacrifice will preserve his body and her magic will ensure that he will be ready for the fight to claim back the peaceful world.

As Sephiroth fell into his slumber, his mother crouching over him as he landed on the dew covered grass, Lucrecia turned to crystal, Phoenix’s reward for her loyalty.  Her crystallised body was found by the cursed king first.  Recognising her instantly, the king fell deeper into despair, even more so as he discovered his comatose son next.  The conqueror found the scene of the broken family, his anger growing as he realised that not only was Phoenix’s crystal gone but he would need to be rid of the prince in order to harness its power.  Realising that this protected slumber could last for thousands of years, the conqueror locked the prince up in a fortress, guarded by his own son until the time came for him to awaken.  Infuriated and unfulfilled, the conqueror bestowed the claimed Eidolons to his followers to rule each of the six kingdoms.  They will continue to advance the human race as he went into his own slumber, only to be awoken when Phoenix is claimed.

The world began its slow repair, fearful of the immortal rulers and carrying on the story of the conqueror’s near complete victory.  Phoenix’s kingdom became over run with monsters, a wildlife sanctuary where humans were forbidden to enter and a permanent reminder of Vincent’s failed efforts.  To this day, the king wanders his abandoned kingdom, mourning for his wife and brooding over his failures.  Fact became legend, legend became myth and the prince continues to slumber in his prison with no sign of waking up.  Phoenix’s crystal still remains hidden, biding his time and waiting for the right soul to take up his sword and fight as his champion.


	2. Chapter 2

“THAT DAMN BLOODY BIRD!”

Anne shot up from her bed as Cid’s voice echo in the village.

“I’LL HAVE YER FOR MY LUNCH, GET BACK HERE YA LITTLE BUGGER!”

“Oh no,” Anne muttered as she shot out of bed and headed downstairs “What time is it?!”

“Barely half past five,” her soon to be brother-in-law replied as he blew on his mug of tea in the kitchen.

“And where’s Tifa?!  She should have woken me up at five!”

“I did!” Tifa shouted from upstairs in the bathroom “You were sleeping too soundly!”

“Gah!”

Anne had slipped her shoes on and ran out in her tank top and shorts to find that Ryu had once again broken out of his stable.

“RYU!”

She shot around the house, leaping over the gate and whistling.

“Ryu!” she called “Ryu, where are you?!”

“Kweh!”

She was bowled over by her horrendously naughty and dirty Chocobo who stopped right next to her fallen body, ruffling his wings and cawing eagerly.

“Ugh, you need a bath,” she grumbled as she got up, dusting the dirt off “Where have you been?!”

“Lockhart!”

Anne jumped and turned round to see Cid approaching them, looking steamed beyond measure.

“What have I told you about keeping your damn Chocobo in check?!”

“I’m doing everything I can,” Anne sighed exasperated “I’ve been making my own chains because the standard ones can’t seem to keep him check!”

Ryu fluttered his wings again, bouncing on the spot as she gestured to him.

“Oh stop looking so proud, you bad Chocobo,” Anne scolded as she smacked his wing.

She winced as Ryu pecked her on the head hard.  Something slipped down onto the ground and she saw what looked like what remained of a mimett green.  The trainee blacksmith covered her face with a groan.

“You bad boy!” she scolded again as she picked it up and gave him her best glare “You’ve been at his crop again!  You greedy Chocobo, you’ll grow fat and ugly!”

Ryu took this as an insult and pecked her head again before snatching the green and running off.

“Get back here!” she yelled before dashing off after him.

This was just another standard day for Anne Lockhart and Ryu.  Although futile to catch the arguably faster than average Chocobo (probably because of all the mimett greens he’s been guzzling) Anne normally found this as an opportunity for him to get some exercise.  When taken out for rides, he didn’t cooperate, he wouldn’t allow anyone to saddle him.  Anne tried bareback, only to find it more difficult as he could easily shake her off that way.  He didn’t want anyone riding him, it was a miracle if she managed to sit on him for five seconds.  No-one knew why this Chocobo outright disobeyed Anne’s instructions, despite her father overseeing the raising process.  Anne did everything right, at least they all believed she did, it was just that this Chocobo just wouldn’t listen.  He was impossible to control.

“Hey, Anne,” Yuffie grinned after about fifteen minutes of chasing him around.

Anne hunched over in the middle of the courtyard, hands on her knees and gasping for breath as her childhood friend sauntered up to her.

“I warned Cid,” she breathed as the self-proclaimed ninja watched Ryu jump onto the dried up fountain and bouncing up and down “Mimett greens are his favourite.  One whiff of them and he’ll be pecking them out of the ground like a harvester.  Except, you don’t get the greens, they’ll be in his bottomless pit of a stomach!”

Ryu cawed, waving his wings and bouncing higher.

“That’s not a good thing, you dumb Chocobo!”

Ryu stopped bouncing and began pruning his feathers.  Yuffie just cackled.

“He is beautiful.”

“Don’t even go there,” Anne snarled as Ryu cawed proudly “Narcissistic Chocobo!”

Ryu’s colouring was different to a normal Chocobo.  Being a red Chocobo chick, everyone naturally assumed he was going to be a normal red Chocobo.  No-one was expecting his tail feathers and the tips of his wings to turn out blue and green.  He was one of a kind and people began muttering that maybe he was the product from a science experiment of sorts.

“How did you find him again?” Yuffie teased as Ryu continued his pruning.

“He found me,” Anne groaned as she ducked her head.

* * *

 

Anne was twelve when her father took her and Tifa to the marketplace in Odin’s Capital.  It was the first time for both girls and their father was happy to treat them to a small gift.  The marketplace was so big, Anne had no idea what she wanted.  Tifa had gotten her first set of training gloves there.  Sure, it was easy for Tifa to get some gloves but when Anne wanted a new hammer for blacksmith training, it was too dangerous for her.  Pfft, did her father not remember how she bounced back after breaking her toe with the last hammer?  Anne almost gave up, a bit sad that she couldn’t find a gift like Tifa.  That was when Ryu happened.

“Kweh!”

Anne yelped as something small, fast and red flew into her face and began circling her head, chirping loudly.  Anne tried to swat it away, eyes closed and her arms flailing in a panic as heads began turning to the scene.

“Get it away from me!” she screamed out in a panic.

“Kweh!”

Anne yelped as it began pecking her head insistently.

“Don’t worry, darling, I got it!”

Mr Lockhart tried to grab the Chocobo chick but the little terror was too nimble as it evaded the man’s hand and spun around Anne.  Anne nursed her head then clasped her hands over her ears when it began chirping louder.

“Where is the Chocobo stall anyway?” Tifa asked as Anne tried to grab the chick with her father.

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know how it slipped through!” a rather haggard old man slipped through the crowd and he tried to grab the chick.

Anne yelped as the chick pecked the back of her head again and whined.

“Control your chicks, it won’t stop attacking me!” she exclaimed.

“Kweh!”

“AH!”

The chick had dive bombed her and went down her shirt, nestling itself in between her developing breasts.  Anne couldn’t have screamed louder.

“What the hell is up with this bird?!”

“Aw, how cute, it thinks you’re its mother,” Tifa cooed as the chick poked its beak out.

“Are you implying that I look like a Chocobo?” Anne asked dryly with her face as red as the naughty Chocobo chick.

“If you want it, you can keep it,” the old man offered “Free of charge.”

“That sounds like an excellent idea,” Mr Lockhart smiled “It’ll give you a wonderful opportunity to learn responsibility, Anne.”

“I’m responsible enough,” Anne pouted “I make sure to maintain my tools and weapons and I can even weld a sword all by myself!”

“Anne, I’ve told you before.  Blacksmithing is dangerous.”

“So is learning martial arts but Tifa still does it!”

“I’m learning how to defend myself in case I get attacked,” the older Lockhart sister folded her arms with a stern look.

“And I am providing weapons for those who prefer to be armed than train to learn self-defence!”

“We can talk about this later,” Mr Lockhart soothed them as the Chocobo chick poked its head out more to stare up at Tifa “We’ll take the chick, you might be able to use him when he’s grown up, he can be very useful.”

Anne pouted and crossed her arms.  The Chocobo chick squawked in delight as they began heading off, with him still safely tucked in her shirt.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Anne muttered under her breath.

 

* * *

 

“‘It’ll be easy to raise a Chocobo’ he said,” Anne mocked her father under her breath as she stood up “‘It’ll be fun’ he said.  Tch.  Come on, Ryu!  Time to go home!”

Ryu cawed as he pranced over to the girls and nuzzled Anne affectionately.

“You still need a bath,” Anne grumbled as she rubbed his neck.

“Aw, you both really care for each other,” Yuffie cooed as Ryu ruffled his feathers again and began plodding off towards home.

“Believe me, it is not easy,” Anne grumbled as they followed him.

“He got you that necklace.”

Yuffie gestured to the red and gold pendant that hung around Anne’s neck and Anne rolled her eyes.

“I still think it’s stolen,” she said as she fiddled with it thoughtfully.

“Then why don’t you give it back?”

“I don’t know where he got it from,” Anne growled and Ryu glanced at them “Thieving Chocobo!”

Ryu cawed and just continued walking home.  Anne sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

“Still, he hates it if I’m not wearing it, it just makes things easier if I just keep it until someone claims it.”

“It looks like it would belong to a king,” Yuffie commented.

“Great, I might get executed if caught,” Anne responded dryly.

Yuffie giggled and Anne shook her head, a reluctant smile on her face.

“Anne!  Yuffie!”

The girls paused and watched Denzel and Madeline rush across to them with torn clothes, cuts on their legs and dirt caking their face.

“You look worse than Ryu, what happened?!” Anne exclaimed as Madeline brushed away her tears, clutching her toy Moogle closer.

“It’s all Denzel’s fault!” she wailed.

“Hey, shut up!” Denzel hissed as Yuffie crouched down to comfort them.

“Hey, hey, why don’t you start by telling us what happened?” she suggested.

“It was all Marlene’s idea!” Denzel argued “She wanted to see the Queen’s statue!”

“You didn’t have to drag us into those horrible woods!” Madeline snapped.

“You went into Phoenix’s kingdom?!”

Both children nodded slowly as Anne glowered at them.

“Don’t you know how dangerous it is?!”

“But that’s where the Queen’s statue is!” Denzel protested “And she really wanted to see it!”

“Oh sure,” Anne drawled as she threw her hands up “And you know something?  I would really love to see a Malboro!  I’ll just pack my things, head on over to Leviathan’s Kingdom in the hopes that I’ll be able to see one and not get killed on the spot!”

“We’re sorry!” Denzel whined.

“You’re sorry,” Madeline spat as she rubbed her eyes.

“And where’s Marlene?” Yuffie prompted them.

They were silent and Anne folded her arms.

“Where is she?” she asked calmly.

“This…thing got her…”

“What?!” Anne barked and the children backed off “When did this happen?!”

“This was all last night…”

“ _Last night_?!” Anne raised her voice even more.

“Anne you’re scaring them…” Yuffie whined as she backed off a bit too.

“ _I’m_ scaring them?!” Anne exclaimed “What about Barret?!  What about Marlene?!  She’s probably dead by now because some children who can’t heed warnings went off chasing after some fairy tale!”

“We said we’re sorry!” Denzel whined.

“Sorry doesn’t help the fact that Marlene could be dead because of you!”

“ _What_?!”

Anne flinched as Barret’s shadow descended on her and she glanced up at the man who was carrying lumber on his back.  His eyes stared down at the group, first examining the state Denzel and Madeline were in and then focusing on the young blacksmith.

“Where’s Marlene?” he asked slowly.

Anne stepped to the side and gestured for Denzel to talk.  The young boy seemed to have lost his words as Madeline hugged her Moogle doll tighter.

“…Marlene’s in the dark forest,” she mumbled into the doll’s head and Denzel paled at Barret’s furious look.

“WHAT?!”

Barret dropped the lumber and lunged for Denzel.  Anne grabbed his arm and ended up hanging onto it as Barret picked the boy by his shirt and lifted him up.

“Barret, calm down, we can still go look for her!” Yuffie pleaded as she and Madeline backed off.

“You call yourself a hero?!” Barret roared as Anne’s legs flailed when she tried to loosen his grip on Denzel “You drag my baby daughter into your careless games then you just leave her there by herself?!”

“I said I’m sorry!” Denzel cried out “It was so dark and we were all so scared!”

“And you left her alone?!”

“Barret, please,” Anne breathed as tears pricked Denzel’s eyes “There might be a chance that she’s still alive so please, we need to get ready to send a search party!”

“No,” Barret murmured “No, there ain’t nobody in this damned village that will want to risk their necks for my baby girl.”

He suddenly let Denzel go and Anne slipped off as he dropped his arm and stormed off.

“What’s going on here?”

Anne helped Denzel up and brushed herself down as Tifa and Cloud approached the scene after hearing the shouting.

“I’m not saying what you did for them,” she said as Denzel gave her a pleading look.

She clicked her fingers at the couple and Denzel looked up at them helplessly.  He then appealed to Yuffie who sighed.

“Marlene’s lost in Phoenix’s kingdom, they wanted to find the Queen’s statue,” she said and Tifa covered her mouth.

“No!” she gasped in disbelief.

“Barret’s probably going to go in next to look for her,” Anne sighed.

“Cloud, go see if he’ll let us join him,” Tifa ushered her fiancé off.

“I don’t know, it seems like a futile effort,” Cloud grimaced and Tifa gave him a reprimanding look.

“Cloud!”

“Tifa, not even the strongest of hunters can survive an hour in there,” Cloud argued “It’s a miracle that these two escaped!”

“Cloud, we can’t just let Barret go in there alone!”

“I’ll g-”

“No!” Tifa cut her sister off sternly, giving her a scolding look “No, don’t you dare even think of going with him.”

“You are!” Anne raised her voice.

“I can take care of myself.”

“So can I!”

Tifa shook her head firmly.

“No, Anne.  Someone needs to stay and look after Father.”

Anne hardened her look.

“I worry about you too you know!” she yelled “It’s never fair, Tifa!  Everything is always too dangerous for me but never for you!  Gaia be damned, you’re my sister too you know!”

Not being able to keep up her tough look, Anne ran back home, tears trailing down her face, leaving Tifa and Cloud to head to Barret’s home to discuss a plan for Marlene’s search.


	3. Chapter 3

_She was running.  It was dark.  She couldn’t see a thing.  She could hear and see her laboured breaths as she continued running, her body fatigued yet she knew she couldn’t stop.  Her feet ached, she couldn’t see very well in this dark forest.  Where was the light?  She needed light.  She needed to escape this accursed place.  She wanted to rest but she knew she couldn’t.  The roar that echoed in her head reminded her that her life was at stake.  She needed to escape but where to?!  She lost her footing when the large beast knocked her over and her sword flew out of her reach.  She landed on the leaf covered ground and she lay there at the mercy of her pursuer.  Its teeth protruded out of its muzzle, its claws dug through her armour and into her skin and its scarlet eyes glared down at her._

_“Please…” she uttered as if it would understand her._

_It snarled lowly, narrowing its eyes and it raised its claw.  She tried to reach for her sword but it was too far away.  Her legs were pinned down by its hind legs, there was no escape and nothing useful within reach._

_“No more…” she begged as she stared up at the beast in horror “No more please…I’ve had enough…”_

_She was helpless, she was terrified, she was going to die._

_“I don’t…”_

_The beast roared._

* * *

“No!”

Anne screamed as she woke from her nightmare and bumped her head against Ryu’s beak.  The Chocobo squawked in alarm and pecked her head.

“Ow…!” she whined nursing her head “What are you doing here, stupid Chocobo?”

Ryu squawked in a huff and raked his foot along the ground.  Anne looked around, noticing that she had fallen asleep in her armoury.  She pushed herself up onto her feet and yawned, stretching her arms out.

“What do you want?” she mumbled sleepily as she wandered over to the helmet prototype she had finished last night.

Ryu jumped up and down, feather flying as he squawked louder at the top of his lungs.  Anne glanced out of the open door.

“It’s not even sunrise yet, you greedy Chocobo!” she snapped and Ryu squawked, his wings knocking against her collection of swords “Careful, I spent hours arranging those!”

“Kweh!  Kweh, kweh!”

“No, you are not getting breakfast, it’s too early for that!  Idiot Chocobo!”

“KWEH!”

He stormed out and Anne suddenly felt a sense of unease and doom.

“NO YOU DON’T YOU FAT, GREEDY, USELESS CHOCOBO!”

She charged after him and chased him all the way to Cid’s farm.

“Get back here!”

“Kweh!  Kweh!”

Anne skidded in the dirt as Ryu began charging down the fields, some greens having been dug out from last week.

“You thieving Chocobo!” she shrieked at him as he squawked and ran past her “No, stupid, get back here you lousy bird!”

“KWEH!”

“OI!”

Anne yelped as Cid waved his spear as he stormed out of his house.

“Get outta my fields!” he barked and began chasing her.

“Hey!  I’m trying to save your crops!”

Anne continued chasing after Ryu who looked very pleased with himself as he yanked a mimett green out of the field whilst running off.

“RYU!”

Ryu eventually hopped over the fence and Anne leapfrogged over it shortly after, leaving the blond farmer brandishing his spear and yelling all sorts of curs.

“And don’t come back!”

Anne sprinted after Ryu as he swallowed down the green and began cawing loudly.

“I’ll roast you for my dinner!” Anne declared as they ran towards the town centre “It’s too early for this!  Ryu!”

“Kweh, kweh!”

Ryu had dashed out of the town centre, back towards Cid’s farm via an alternate route but Anne didn’t follow.  Just as she had set foot onto the cobblestone ground, a wave of nausea struck her.  She stopped to hold her mouth and try to settle herself, clutching at her stomach and swaying.  Her vision was blurring in and out as she staggered to the dry fountain and leaned against it.  She began feeling dizzy and coughed, leaning over to direct any vomit into the fountain.  She slumped off the fountain and lay down on the cobblestones, holding her stomach and staring up at the sky with blank eyes.

* * *

 

_“Die!”_

_She yelped as she blocked the wave of energy that was sent towards her.  Cruel laughter echoed in the dismal room as she felt the heat through her shield and her arm shook._

_“No,” she whispered “No, I can’t…I have to go on…”_

_“Your efforts are futile!” her opponent taunted “Just give up and accept your fate peacefully!”_

_The dark figure was engulfed in black and purple flames, his grin wide and malicious as his eyes bore down upon her with a sadistic gleam._

_“I will turn that pretty face of yours into dust!”_

_She backed off as he swooped down towards her._

_“I don’t think I can dodge that…” she whimpered._

_“KWEH!”_

* * *

“From the darkness light will come.  Wings of rebirth shall protect the champion and the imposter of darkness shall be vanquished.  And when the keeper of the fortress has been sent back to the cycle of reincarnation, hope will awaken and the king shall return.”

“Anne?”

Anne blinked in confusion as she couldn’t see the sky but she saw lots of faces.  She lay on the cobblestones and heard murmurs of confusion as she held her head.

“I don’t…” she groaned.

“Anne, you’re awake?!”

“Yeah…”

She was sat up and she saw Yuffie pressing a hand to her forehead.

“Anne, do you remember what you just said?” she asked in a hushed tone.

“Did I say something?” Anne mumbled as she leaned against the fountain.

“Anne, this isn’t the time to play pranks.”

Anne looked helplessly up at her father who had approached her through the crowd.  He crouched by her side with a frown.

“You’re old enough to know better.”

“…What?”

Anne had no clue what was going on.  She remembered chasing Ryu and trying to stop him from pinching greens then she was sick and nauseated.  Why were there so many people around at this time in the morning?  Her father pressed a hand to her forehead after Yuffie and frowned.

“Well you are quite warm, you didn’t fall asleep in your armoury again did you?”

Anne blinked furiously to get rid of whatever was clouding her eyes up and held her head.

“Where’s Ryu?” she asked “I was making sure he wasn’t stealing Cid’s greens…”

“Oh, Shera used a sleep spell on him, he’s just dozing in his stable now.”

Anne leaned back and groaned.

“I really don’t feel well…”

“OK, up we get.”

Anne’s legs were jelly as her father hoisted her up and began helping her back home.

“Honestly, what would your sister think?”

Pain shot through Anne’s head making the blacksmith cry out.  The townsfolk jumped as she clutched onto Mr Lockhart and looked up at him.

“Tifa!”

Mr Lockhart recoiled and lost his grip on her.  Anne fell to her knees as her eyes turned a light orange and she stared up at the crowd that were in silent awe.

* * *

 

_“What have you done to my Marlene?!”_

_The group stumbled back as the well-groomed man before them waved a hand dismissively, dark mist spilling out and filling the room._

_“I have no knowledge of this girl,” he sneered “But I may have use for you yet.”_

_The blond of the group fell first, his figure swelling up._

_“Cl-?!”_

_The woman of the group couldn’t finish her sentence as her body began changing too._

* * *

“The fortress has claimed them,” Anne said robotically “They await their rebirth else all hope for Gaia’s restoration is lost.”

Yuffie covered her mouth as Anne hunched over and fell onto her hands and knees, dry heaving.  She blinked in confusion before dropping down to a lying position and closing her eyes.  The whole town burst into excited chatter as Yuffie simply watched her friend being carried back home by her father.

“A waking prophet from our own home!”

“This will surely put Nibelheim on the map.”

“I wonder what fortress she’s talking about…”

The crowd dispersed into little cliques of excited children, gossiping house wives and sceptic men.  Leaving Yuffie standing there, feeling lost.

“But Odin doesn’t normally turn people into waking prophets…”

Waking prophets are people blessed by the Great Eidolons to receive visions of the past, present and future.  As a result, they are forced to slumber in order to maintain their lives, only waking if they are gifted with a vision.  Despite being known as a blessing, an Eidolon’s power upon a mortal has dire consequences, resulting in an early death or being forced into a deathlike state.  Each Eidolon has a speciality power that they give to the mortals they’ve chosen within their kingdoms.  Therefore, because Leviathan normally bestows the gift of receiving visions, waking prophets are most commonly found in his kingdom.  Odin’s gift is bestowing strength upon mortals when his kingdom needs defending.  Although he is capable of turning mortals into waking prophets, it was unheard of as he is only concerned about protecting his kingdom.

Yuffie sat down on the fountain as she considered this.  Another possibility would be that Hojo, who controlled the Eidolon, might have had a hand in this.  He always enjoyed experimenting with no regard for anyone else.  But why would he target a town like Nibelheim and why a simple blacksmith?  Perhaps something went wrong and Odin’s power went haywire.  Normally this would result in other victims too.  Yuffie yawned drowsily.  It was way too early to be thinking this much.

* * *

 

Anne woke up hours later and was greeted by the sight of her Chocobo peering over her, sitting comfortably on her legs.  Anne blinked a couple more times and Ryu tilted his head curiously.

“Kweh?”

“What are you doing in my bedroom?” she asked slowly as she looked around to confirm that she was indeed in her bedroom “How did you get into my bedroom?”

Ryu looked behind him and Anne craned her head to see the wrecked doorframe.

“Oh!” she hissed as she shoved him off her bed and got up “You bad Chocobo!  Get out!”

“Kweh!”

“Destructive Chocobo, get out of the house, you’re not allowed in here!”

Ryu squawked loudly and began flapping around, blue, green and red feathers flying everywhere.

“Messy Chocobo!  Get out!  OUT I SAY!”

She shoved Ryu out through the door and he squawked, running back down the stairs, breaking one on the way and zipped out of the back door which had also been broken to accommodate his large size.  She growled, brushing the feathers off her and shaking her head.

“Fat Chocobo.”

“Kweh!”

“You are fat, you greedy bird!”

“Anne?”

Anne sighed as her father stepped in curiously, looking around and frowning at the mess.

“What on Gaia…?”

“He broke in and was in my room,” Anne grumbled as she plucked a feather out of her hair.

“I thought you said she was a waking prophet.”

Anne blinked as she saw a second person step in, eying her up warily.

“She seems to be awake and not experiencing visions.”

“…Excuse me?”

“Anne, this is Weiss,” Mr Lockhart introduced the man who was pacing around the small dining room, glancing around with a slightly disgusted sneer at the mess “He’s here to take you to Leviathan’s Kingdom.”

“Um…why?” Anne frowned as Weiss glanced back up at her again.

“Your father claimed that you had been turned into a waking prophet,” he said coldly.

“What?!” Anne exclaimed as she backed off “Sure I have weird dreams but I’ve never predicted…”

Nausea struck her again and she fell to her knees, clutching onto the railing in front of her.

“Anne?!”

* * *

 

_“Do you honestly think I’d let you leave this island?” the smug looking man twirled his swords “You’re as stupid as you look.”_

_She gripped her sword and braced her shield as water encircled him, his eyes glowing blue._

_“Shame that you woke her up but never mind.  I’ll have her life now.”_

_“Get back!”_

_He charged towards her and she managed to block his attack, her arms shaking at the force of the impact._

_“You shall pay for what you did to my brother!”_

* * *

 

“Leviathan’s captor will cross swords with the king and will cause the temple’s collapse.  The ancient will be rescued from her slumber with her bodyguard by the champion.  This will happen after Bahamut’s prince has been freed.”

“What did you say?!”

Anne blinked as she saw Weiss in front of her, eyes wide and furious as he gripped her arms.

“Wh-What?!” she exclaimed as yelped as he clutched her tighter.

“Your vision, what did you see?!” he spat, ignoring her father’s pleas to let her go.

“You’re hurting me…” Anne whimpered and hissed as he shook her.

“Tell me!”

“I don’t know what I saw, I can even barely remember what I dreamt!” Anne cried out as his nails began drawing blood.

Weiss looked displeased and he dragged her to her feet.

“We’ll discuss this further at the cathedral,” he growled and began pulling her down the stairs and towards the door.

“Anne, wait!”

“KWEH!”

Weiss’s breath was knocked out of him as Ryu charged through the house and sent him flying through the front door.

“Ryu!”

Ryu squawked and bent down, nodding for Anne to get on him.  Anne, sensing the danger she might be in if she went with Weiss, hopped on without a second thought.

“Anne!”

Anne screamed as Ryu got up and charged back out of the back door, his footsteps clumsy and wild.  Anne clung onto him for dear life as he charged through the garden, hopping over the fence and began heading to the dark forest.

“Ryu, where are you going?!” Anne shrieked “RYU!”

“Kweh!”

Anne turned to see her father at the fence, calling for her.  She reached a hand out for him as her home got further and further away as they entered Phoenix’s kingdom.


	4. Chapter 4

“Ryu, mind slowing down a little?”

“Kweh!”

Anne yelped as Ryu halted and sent her flying ahead.  She crashed into one of the trees of the dark forest and fell down into a heap, holding her nose.

“Stupid Chocobo,” she grumbled as he squawked and waved his wings “Yes, you helped me but you also dragged us into Phoenix’s kingdom!  You dumb Chocobo!”

Ryu squawked louder, as if he was insulted and settled down to prune his feathers.  Anne pinched her nose as she steadied herself to her feet and kept her head down to wait out her nosebleed.  Ryu began pacing the area as she looked around the surroundings, sighing softly.

“And now we’re lost,” she muttered as she wiped her bloody hand down her top “And I’m in my pyjamas.  This is all your fault you know.”

“Kweh!”

“Ouch!”

Ryu had pecked her on the head sharply and she swatted at him.

“Get lost.”

“Kweh!”

Anne watched with wide eyes as he turned around sharply and ran off.

“I didn’t mean that literally!” she shouted at him “Come back here!”

“Kweh!”

“Oh you…”

She had only taken a couple of steps when she stubbed her bare toe on a tree root.  She yelped, hopping around and leaning back on the tree to rub it tenderly.

“Damn it,” she whispered with tears pricking her eyes “RYU!”

She didn’t hear an answer.

“And now I’m all alone,” she whimpered as a cold breeze passed.

She looked around, the gloomy woods looking the same in any direction she looked.  She glanced up but the canopy was so thick, she couldn’t see the sky.  What time was it anyway?  Anne crossed her arms and shivered.  She didn’t know where to go first.  She couldn’t stay here; she’d be found by monsters.  Anne glanced down at the leaf covered ground.  She could make out Ryu’s fresh prints but she could also see other prints.  Shoe prints.  Her heart leapt. 

“Tifa…”

There were only a couple clear prints, the others had been trampled by monsters.  Anne crouched down by them and squinted her eyes in the direction they headed in.  There didn’t seem to be anything significant in that direction but Anne reckoned she had a better chance to find Tifa than to go on a wild Chocobo chase to find, well, her wild Chocobo.  Anne glanced behind her, checking to see if Ryu was coming back at all.  No, he wasn’t.  Useless Chocobo.  Anne sighed tiredly and shook her head before walking in the direction of the footprints.  She could see Cloud and Barret’s boot prints with Tifa’s as well, dotted randomly across the ground.  Anne grimaced as she felt the damp soil greet her feet, embedding her own footprints alongside her sister’s.  Perhaps if Ryu had any brains at all, he’ll be able to track her once he’s done having a tantrum.  Really, he enjoyed to kick off at the most inconvenient of times.

As Anne continued to follow the prints through the dark forest, she began getting wary.  She didn’t know what kind of monsters lurked in this kingdom, all the stories only told of horrible creatures that enjoyed killing.  Some were described as huge with large teeth whilst others flew and enjoyed to paralyse or poison their victims.  The further Anne walked, the more she hoped she didn’t run into these creatures.  If it was a small creature, she might be able to run.  But Gaia forbid if she ran into a Behemoth or what if Malboros liked to breed here too?  Anne picked up the pace.  Or worse, what if she ran into a Tonberry?  Those little buggers did crawl slowly but if they wanted to kill, Gaia have mercy, their little legs could run!  Anne was speed walking now, her whole body taut in anticipation of something jumping out at her from the darkness.  Perhaps she could climb a tree and wait out an encounter.  Could monsters climb?

Anne jumped when she heard a growl and shot up the nearest tree without any thought.  Her breath laboured, her heart beating against her chest, she crouched on her branch and waited.  Her whole body was trembling in anticipation as she heard a tiny snarl and suddenly…

The cutest little Coeurl cub ran across her line of vision.

Anne stared.  She watched as a second Coeurl cub pounced on the first and they began rolling around, mewling playfully.  Anne found herself relaxing a little, only to tense up again as the mother Coeurl strolled along next, carrying the third cub in her jaws.  Anne knew Coeurls didn’t attack unless they’re attacked first but she wasn’t going to put herself at risk in front of a mother Coeurl and her young.  She observed the mother Coeurl place the third cub down and glance behind her, her whiskers twitching.  Something was spooking her.  She looked around, keeping a watchful eye and lowered her head to the ground.  She began sniffing and her head turned towards Anne’s direction.  Anne felt her heart race.  Oh no.  The mother Coeurl followed her nose to the base of the trunk and looked up.  Anne focused on her nose, making sure not to make eye contact.  Not that it mattered because this mother was angry and she yowled at her.

Anne’s body began trembling as the Coeurl glared up at her, baring her teeth and her whiskers twitching with energy.  She then roared and lighting struck the tree, setting it on fire.  Anne slid down quickly and backed off, avoiding eye contact as the Coeurl slowly advanced.  She suddenly snarled and Anne froze on the spot when lightning nearly hit her and sent some of her hair up with the static energy.  Anne’s knees trembled as the Coeurl continued to snarl and stop in front of her, ready to pounce.  The Coeurl nudged her nose against Anne’s clothes, sniffing and snarling, as if wondering if this human was really dangerous or not.  Anne was the least dangerous thing in these woods, she had no weapons, no armour, not even any underwear!  Anne stilled as the Coeurl nudged her wet nose against her necklace then backed off, snarling viciously.  Anne stared ahead, panicking.  What should she do?  Take the necklace off for her?  But as Anne raised her hands, the Coeurl snarled again, whiskers sparking with energy.  Nope, she shouldn’t move full stop.

The Coeurl took a step back and crouched, ready to pounce.  Anne felt her blood being pumped in her veins as she stood there frozen.  This was it.  Because of her idiotic Chocobo, she was going to die at the paws of a Coeurl.  Great, Ryu, just great.  But just as the Coeurl made to pounce, a fierce and familiar roar ripped through the gloomy atmosphere.  The Coeurl straightened up immediately, head turned behind her, where her cubs were blissfully playing or watching her.  She glared at Anne shortly before running to her cubs to herd them away.  Anne watched as she disappeared into the darkness and stared ahead where the roar had come from.  Either that beast was really close or it was just a massive thing that was miles away.  She had heard that roar before but she wasn’t sticking around to figure out where she had heard it before.  Anne turned on the spot and ran.

Her feet kicked up dirt as she supported her breasts with one arm (seriously, really uncomfortable when they bounce) and just ran, not caring if she was following Tifa’s tracks or not.  All she knew was that she needed to leave before that thing that scared off the Coeurl could find her.  And she doubted hiding up a tree would save her.  Anne tripped up over another tree root and rolled a little way before landing in the middle of a clearing.  Rubbing her forehead, the little blacksmith sat up and was greeted by the sight of a beautiful lady.  She flinched at how lifelike the crystal statue was and backed off.  The woman was bent over, her hands reaching towards the ground as if to comfort or cradle a child.  Anne stood and stared with wide eyes.

“Wait, you’re the Queen’s Statue.”

There was no answer and Anne snorted at herself for thinking she’d get one.

“Sorry for calling you just a fairy tale.”

She glanced down at where the queen had her arms outstretched.  Her breath hitched and she bent down, grabbing the little pink ribbon that rested between the leaves.

“Marlene…”

She looked around for tracks, but she couldn’t find many.  Well, the tracks she found were definitely not Marlene’s.  Instead there were large prints dotted around the statue and Anne began fearing the worst.  There was no blood or any other sign of the little girl but that made Anne the more worried.  Where was she?  Anne crouched down to touch the prints.  They were big but not as big as a Behemoth’s.  Then again, Anne had only seen a carcass of one so what did she know?  Anne looked around and spied a little pathway that had been made by monsters going up and down that particular route.  She followed it, deciding that staying in one place was not a good idea.  Her feet were filthy now, leaves stuck to her ankles, dirt lodged up in her nails, she was going to have to take a nice long bath when she got home.

As she continued down the path, she saw light.  Her heart leapt, finally a way out of these woods!  But then Anne stopped in awe at the tall structure that awaited her.  There stood a tall black tower with no windows, save for a small one at the top but Anne really had to squint to take a look.  Two large gothic doors stood as the entrance although Anne couldn’t see them opening any time soon.  Everything about this place felt off and Anne didn’t want to stay any longer.  She turned around to go back but was stopped in her place.  The path back to the Queen’s Statue was blocked.  Anne staggered back in fear as the beast crept forward and rose to its hind legs, engulfing her in its shadow.  Anne felt sick as she recognised the beast.  This was the creature that haunted her dreams and slaughtered her in each and every one of them.  Now the nightmare was reality, Anne was going to die.

“No…” she whispered as the creature took a step forward, baring its ugly teeth at her and glaring down at her with furious red eyes “Not like this, please…”

It snarled and Anne backed off, staring up at it in horror.  She turned and ran for the doors.  The earth quaked as the creature chased after her.  The blacksmith threw herself at the door handles and with all the strength she could muster, she pulled.  The door opened a crack and seeing that she didn’t have enough time to pull again, she squeezed through, falling over at the beast slammed itself into the door to smash it closed.  She sighed in relief as the creature roared angrily, pounding against the doors.  She crawled away, leaning against the steps that were in front of the doors and resting, sighing and breathing as her heart began settling.  She was so wrapped up in her recovery that she didn’t hear the footsteps against the marble until…

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?”

Anne slowly looked up at the well-dressed blond staring down at her with a malicious smirk.

“What brings you here, little girl?”


	5. Chapter 5

“Don’t get up, in fact, don’t move at all,” was the instruction before Anne could stand to take a better look at the man at the top of the stairs “You are filthy.  I’d rather not have to clean up after you.”

Anne’s jaw dropped at how rude this man was.  Sure, insult and belittle an unarmed girl who nearly got killed whilst trying to navigate the perilous woods, it’s not like they’re tired and scared.  Anne jumped when the doors shook, the beast on the other side roaring angrily.

“Oh and look what you brought,” the man sneered as he slowly descended the black marble steps “Don’t fret, it won’t come through.  This fortress is impenetrable.”

Anne looked up at him as he looked down at her, as if he was a master looking at a slave in disgust.

“Why are you here?” he asked.

“Um, running away from the monster that looked like it wanted to eat me?” Anne gestured to the doors.

“I can see that,” the man rolled his eyes “but my question is _why_ are you _here_ in Phoenix’s kingdom?”

Anne sucked in a breath, silently counting to ten to avoid snapping at him.

“Would you believe me if I told you that my Chocobo dragged me into the woods then left me alone?”

“Daddy didn’t teach you to tell the truth to grown-ups?”

Oh, if she had her nailed bat, she would so bash this bastard’s head in for using that patronising tone.

“How old do you think I am?”

“Too young to be prancing around in the woods wearing those rags.”

Anne stood up and lifted her chin at him challengingly.

“What about you?” she asked “Why are you here in the kingdom?  Can’t be very comfortable living here.”

“Didn’t your mother tell you to not talk back?”

Anne swallowed and counted to ten again, glaring up at the blonde.  Anne hadn’t met her mother; she had died whilst giving birth to her.  It was often a sore spot as Anne felt responsible but it didn’t drag her down.  Her mother died whilst giving her life and she was grateful for that.  Anne squared her shoulders and stood as tall as possible.  Kind of difficult when you’re only five feet tall.

“Do you not have anything better to do than insult me?” she asked coolly.

“Do you have anything better to do than dirty my floor?”

Anne swung a punch at him but was easily subdued.  The look of disgust on the man’s face when he grabbed her was clear and Anne growled angrily.

“Really, girl, did your mother drop you on your head when you were a baby?”

Anne gasped as he shoved her away and she fell back onto the floor.  The doors shook again as the beast continued its rampage outside.  Anne lifted her head after taking a moment to recover and glared at him.

“Didn’t your father teach you to not hit a defenceless girl?” she hissed “Or was he too busy working to provide for your expensive taste?”

Clearly this was a typical rich kid, judging from his spoilt behaviour and expensive clothing.  Anne braced her fists as the man sneered at her.

“Do you not know who I am?”

“Should I?”

The man scoffed as he dusted down his suit after getting some dirt on it when he manhandled her.

“I am Rufus Shinra.”

Shinra, Shinra…  Anne took a moment to try and recall the name.  She lowered her guard to really think after something in her memory reacted.  Shinra…  She had heard that surname and the first name was just about ringing a bell or two.  Anne was stood there for a minute or two before she looked sharply at him.

“You’re a myth,” she stated.

Rufus rolled his eyes, looking frustrated as Anne braced her fists.

“A myth?” he grumbled “And pray tell, what does this myth say about me?”

“You’re supposedly guarding some sleeping prince and searching for Phoenix’s crystal,” Anne shrugged “But you know how fairy tales are, they’re just that.  Stories to keep children in line and entertained.”

Rufus smirked as his hands sparked with energy and Anne hopped away in alarm.

“It didn’t mention my powers?” he taunted as the energy turned to dark purple flames “It didn’t mention how Daddy Dearest made sure I would be able to snatch and enslave Phoenix when he is found?  That I will be able to snap that pretty little prince’s neck when he finally awakens from that pathetic coma?”

“No,” Anne muttered as she backed off, fists shaking in the air “No, you’re a myth, this isn’t real!”

But the flames swirling around the man’s body was all the proof she needed.  His image was written to the letter in her father’s storybook and the more Anne thought about it, the more she realised that he was the splitting image of the Rufus Shinra that was mentioned.

“Dark energy lives within the heir,” she muttered as he began rising “to snuff out Phoenix’s light should he appear.  Then he shall use his darkness to murder the prince once the Queen’s spell is lifted.  Rufus Shinra, son of the Conqueror, will harness the Wings of Rebirth to awaken his father and continue the quest to take the Promised Land.”

Rufus smirked wider as the dark energy constricting his body took the form of wings.  Anne felt the dark energy emanating from him, leering at her and practically promising her death.

“You won’t even suffice as a monster,” he sneered as Anne pressed her back to the wall behind her, fists dropped when she realised she couldn’t go against him “I shall burn you where you stand!”

Anne’s heart leapt as the beast roared, seeming as desperate as her, and closed her eyes as he swooped down for her, flames beckoning for her to submit herself to become ashes.  This was it, she was dead, goodbye, cruel world!  Anne grimaced and waited.  …And waited.  Then her chest began thrumming with a comforting warmth.  Her necklace began vibrating against her skin, as if telling her not to give up.  She couldn’t give up now!  Anne gasped as she felt energy flow through her body and the comforting warmth encircled her body.  She felt stronger, she felt more alive, she felt…metal?  Anne began recognising chainmail tickling her stomach, a strong chest plate supporting her breasts, more chainmail covering her legs, boots and gauntlets.  Anne opened her eyes as a metal helm secured itself around her head and a sword materialised in front of her.  A weapon!  Anne snatched it without a thought and swung it to clash against Rufus’s outstretched hand. 

“What?!”

Anne could see out of the corner of her eye that amber flames were encircling her in a similar fashion to Rufus’s dark ones.  She pressed harder and he retreated back up the stairs.  Anne landed back on the ground, catching her breath as she barely registered what had happened.  Her arms were shaking after the clash of magic; Rufus was very powerful.

“You…” the blonde growled angrily as his magic faded “How did you come across Phoenix’s crystal?!”

…What?  Anne gave him a blank look then glanced at her necklace.  The crystal was humming with energy and Anne twisted the pendant round to see that Phoenix’s emblem was now visible underneath.

“Well that wasn’t there before,” she muttered.

“How could you have found it?!  How?!”

Anne took in a breath as she looked up at the irate man and shrugged.

“…Would you believe me if I told you that my Chocobo found it and gave it to me?” she asked and winced at his glare “Thought not.”

“But how could you harness such power, where were you born?!”

“Excuse me?” Anne raised her eyebrows.

“Where did you come from?!  Why are you here?!”

Anne winced at his raised tone and shrugged.

“Nibelheim, born and raised,” she replied.

“Impossible!”

Rufus looked angrier as he looked to the side then gave her a cold glare.

“Then perhaps you don’t need to be killed by my hand,” he said dismissively as he began to back off “I shall leave you to the beasts.”

He disappeared in a flurry of dark flames and Anne relaxed.  She jumped as the doors shook again and the beast on the other side roared.  Anne shot up the stairs and turned to brace for the impending doom that awaited her.  Only it didn’t come from the beast outside.  Anne spun on her heel as she heard a growl behind her and whined when she saw a massive dark coloured Behemoth towering over her.

“…Oh.”

She raised her right arm as it raised its claw to attack her and a round shield materialised.  She raised her eyebrows in alarm and winced as the claw came down and hit it.  She practically vibrated at the collision.  Anne was right handed but when it came to testing weapons with Cloud, she found it easier to defend whilst using her right arm and delivering weaker blows with her left.  Defend, be patient and attack when the enemy was weak and unguarded was her strategy.  Though she wasn’t entirely sure it was the best.  The Behemoth withdrew and Anne scurried around it to avoid getting attacked by its massive spiked tail.  It then raised it and began flicking spikes at her.

“What the…?!”

Anne held her shield up.

“Barrier!” she yelled.

A dome appeared around the shield and projected itself out to intercept the spikes.  Anne stared as the Behemoth roared and used its claws to attack the magic shield.  Well, she didn’t know where that had come from but she wasn’t complaining.  Anne backed off and tried to remember what she knew about Behemoths.  They were very guarded creatures, they rarely left any openings for attacks.  …Well that was helpful!  The magic shield faded and Anne sidestepped away from the Behemoth as it pounced then crashed into the wall after missing its target.  Anne backed off as it recovered and glowered at her.  Maybe she could trick it?  Anne raised her shield again, smacking the handle of her sword into it angrily.

“Pathetic beast!” she called “You shame your species!”

As if understanding her words, the Behemoth roared angrily and charged towards her.  Anne spread her arms, bending her legs slightly in a small curtsey.

“Wings of Rebirth!”

She sprung up and avoided the oncoming collision with the help of the amber wings that appeared around her arms.  She braced her sword above the Behemoth’s back.

“Cursed creature, be gone!”

The wings burned brighter as she plummeted down and plunged the sword through the creature’s spine.  It roared in agony as it swayed left and right before rolling over on its side and a death rattle was heard.  Anne fell off its body after it landed with a loud thud and pulled the bloody sword out with a disgusted look.  She stood up on shaking legs and an image flickered in her mind.

Anne was kneeled by the Behemoth’s head, the tip of the sword touching its forehead as if to honour it.  Blinking at the curious vision, Anne slowly walked around the creature to mirror the image.  Its eyes were staring ahead dully; the life having faded a few moments ago.  Anne bowed her head, touching the tip of the sword to its forehead.

“Brave, noble soul,” she murmured “Arise from the ashes and claim your life anew.”

Anne jumped as the whole Behemoth suddenly went up in flames.  She backed off as the body disintegrated until there was nothing but a huge pile of ashes.  She placed a hand over her heart as her head spun.  Well where did that come from?  Anne felt a sense of déjà vu, like she had borne witness to this before.  Maybe she had dreamt of this before?  Anne frowned curiously but before she could ponder any further, she heard a pained groan from the ashes.  Anne took a closer look and saw some of the ashes shift and her heart seized momentarily.  Then she saw a human body appear from out of the aches and she crawled further towards it, brushing it clean.

“Ugh…Marlene?”

Anne’s heart stopped as she recognised Barret’s face.

“Aw, my head…”

“Barret?!”

Anne dusted the ashes off him and rolled him over onto his back.  The burly man coughed as she shook him.

“Barret, where are Tifa and Cloud?!”

“Marlene, where are you?”

Anne sighed in frustration as she realised she wasn’t going to get any answers any time soon.  She began checking for his pulse and put him in the recovery position.  A brief once over using her basic first aid knowledge reassured her that he was fine, just probably needed to rest for a bit.  She brushed away the ashes in front of him, just to make sure he didn’t inhale any of them, then took up her sword.  She faced the stairs and took a deep breath.  Tifa and Cloud were probably in this fortress too.  She’ll just have to find them.  With a brave nod, she began ascending.


	6. Chapter 6

In the dark, dreary fortress of Rufus Shinra, laboured breaths echoed in the grim corridors.  Anne staggered up the last step of the staircase and promptly collapsed at the top when she reached the next floor.  She lay with her arms spread out, mouth open to get more oxygen as she stared at the ceiling dazed.  She did not feel so good.

“Why…” she breathed as her armour clattered on the floor alongside her sword when she let it slip from her grasp “is there…so many stairs?!”

She wheezed before rolling onto her back, her chest heaving with her breaths.  She wet her lips and let out another dry breath.  She lay like that for a while, catching her breath, wishing for a drink and cursing Ryu for getting her into such a situation.  Every bad situation is always linked to Ryu!

“Stupid Chocobo!”

In her head, she could imagine him cawing in annoyance, flapping his wings and pecking her on the head.  As if it was her fault that he was so troublesome.

Anne also began cursing her other luck that she ended up clad in armour, equipped with a sword and shield with only the basics of combat fighting floating around in her head.

“Like damn, I’m a blacksmith!  Not a warrior!”

She made weapons and armour!  Not use them in actual combat!  Heck, Tifa’s a better fighter than her, even when blindfolded.  Though, Tifa never used weapons and has been training since she was like eight years old.  Anne sighed softly.  She missed her big sister.

She sighed again as she took another moment to recover and let her aching legs and knees rest.  She closed her eyes and yawned deeply.  She only really opened her eyes when she picked up the sound of a Coeurl’s growl.  She grabbed her sword and rolled over a few metres to avoid getting struck by lightning.  She scrambled up to her feet, looked up and tensed. 

Two great Coeurls were standing between her and the next set of stairs, a golden one and a black one.  The golden Coeurl’s body was practically rippling with energy, static electricity sparking from its fur.  The black Coeurl’s eyes were emitting a ferocious red glow, its claws dark as night and scratching at the tiled floor. 

Anne raised her shield and braced her sword, backing off slightly as they advanced towards her slowly.  She looked between them, her head and heart racing.  She had never seen or heard of a black Coeurl before and the golden Coeurl seemed much different compared to normal Coeurls.  What should she do? 

Anne jumped as the black Coeurl snarled suddenly and she raised her shield in time to block the Coeurl’s pounce.  She flinched as the claws sunk into the wood but not too deep to completely splinter it.  Then from the corner of her eye she saw the gold Coeurl charge towards her.  She thrust her sword at it but the weight of the black Coeurl made her stumble.  The gold Coeurl grabbed her hand with its front paws and snatched her sword out of her grip. 

The added weight floored Anne and she grunted as she felt the weight of the Coeurls’ bodies against her.  She heard her sword being dropped and she wriggled between them, trying to find a way out.  But her arms were both paralysed by the Coeurls, she couldn’t move effectively.  Phoenix’s crystal began vibrating against her bosom and Anne felt a surge of power.

“Wings of Rebirth!”

The Coeurls roared as Anne’s arms were enveloped by a soft, warm, amber aura and she was propelled up and out of their grasp.  They yowled as they sustained burns on their body and Anne fixed her position so she could land on her feet.  She turned to the Coeurls after her landing as they recovered and roared at her.  She felt powerful, she felt invigorated, as if she had just woken up from the best night’s sleep a human could possibly have.  Her eyes emitted a fierce amber glow as she spread her arms out, hands stretched out.

“O loving Phoenix!” she called “Protect me with your everlasting power and fill me with your divine will!”

Warmth flooded her senses as familiarity rushed to her.  It was as if she had done this before.  She extended her arm forward and beckoned for her sword.  An amber aura encircled it, allowing it to levitate and fly into her outstretched hand.  She gripped it tight as she brought her shield around and smacked the hilt of her sword into it.  Her shield was then enveloped with the same burning amber aura and she brandished her sword at the Coeurls.

“Noble beasts, prepare for death!”

The black Coeurl roared and charged for her first, red eyes glowing and dark wisps forming around her paws.  She disappeared from Anne’s range of sight when she prepared to counter.  Anne was caught off guard and gasped as paws smacked into her back, flooring her.  She grunted as the sword skittered out of her grasp again and she tried to heave the black Coeurl off.  But the creature was too heavy and the gold Coeurl was beginning to stalk towards them, as if enjoying this slow kill.  Anne reached out for her sword and cried out when the black Coeurl slammed a paw on her wrist.

Anne watched as the sword jittered at her attempt for calling it back and saw the black claws sink into her skin.  She hissed as she struggled underneath the heavy creature and turned to her shield.

“Give me strength,” she whispered and flexed her right arm.

A caw echoed in the building as her shield vibrated with power, the aura growing and taking the form of a much larger shield.  Anne grunted as she swung her right arm up and the shield collided into the black Coeurl’s head.  Anne’s body was swung around with the amount of force she had put into the swing and upon impact, she heard a grim snap.

The black Coeurl fell off her and the golden Coeurl roared.  Anne scrambled back, snatching her sword up as the gold Coeurl crouched by the black one, nuzzling it questioningly.  When the lifeless Coeurl gave no response, the golden Coeurl raised its hackles and roared louder in anguish, turning its cold blue stare towards Anne.

Anne jumped slightly when a large bolt of lightning struck the Coeurl where it stood and she shielded her eyes to avoid getting blinded by the flash.  Her ears picked up the footfalls and she blindly brought her shield in front of her and staggered when a strong force collided into her.  She dared to open her eyes, thankfully the blinding light had subsided, and she widened them in alarm when she saw a much larger gold Coeurl than before.  Its sky-blue eyes glared down at her as its teeth gleamed brightly.  The static energy in its fur sparked before it roared again.

Anne couldn’t help her scream as the bolt landed on its mark and pain shot through her body and the Coeurl pushed her over.  She landed heavily, her body jolting involuntarily as she heard the footsteps walk away from her.  She lifted her head to see the gold Coeurl, its fur spikier than before and watched as it curled around the black Coeurl, mournfully mewing and nuzzling it.  She dropped her head and let out a gasp.  Her body felt numb but she needed to keep going.  She couldn’t back out now.

Shakily and a little twitchy, she raised her hand and reached out to the ceiling.

“Ph-Phoe-nix…” she rasped “Ai-Aid me now s-s-so that th-this h-humble ser-vant of y-y-yours may con-continue her qu-quest…”

She gasped as a caw echoed in the building and she saw the outline of a great bird flit over the ceiling.  Amber dust rained down on her frazzled body and Anne gripped a handful once it reached her palm.  She let out a gasp of breath, as if coming out of a deep lake and she jumped back to her feet.  The gold Coeurl snapped its head up and roared angrily at her.  Anne drew her right arm back.

“O protector, your biding time is over!”

She swung her arm forward and her shield spun off and began flying towards the gold Coeurl.  It was quick to jump to its feet and grab the shield in its teeth but Anne took the moment to charge forward and pounce.  They locked eyes briefly as Anne held her sword above her head.

“Cursed creature, be gone!”

The Coeurl dropped the shield and roared once the blade pierced its flesh.  Anne let out a surprised scream when electricity sparked out and hit her, accompanied with a few more bolts from above.  Though these shocks weren’t as powerful as the last one, they still hurt.  Anne rolled off the Coeurl’s body, sword still sheathed as the shield was dropped onto the floor.  She twitched as she lay between the Coeurls.

“Sh-Should have seen th-that coming…” she stuttered as spasms racked her body “This ki-kind of treatment sh-should d-do wonders f-for my ha-ir…”

After a while of resting, Anne rolled onto her front and reached out to cup the Coeurls’ heads.  She was shocked again once she touched the golden Coeurl’s head.

“O-Ow…”

She shook her head, the spasms returning.

“Brave, n-noble souls,” she murmured “Ar-Arise fr-from the ashes and c-claim your lives ane-ane-anew.”

She let her hands drop and the spasms continued for a few minutes.  She heard the bodies go up in flames and she choked a little as something burned in her chest but only briefly.  She sighed in relief, her ankle letting out one last spasm before lifting her head.  Ashes were scattered before her and two bodies moved beside her.  She looked towards where the gold Coeurl once lay.

“Cloud?!”

She propped herself up by her arms as she stared at the comatose blond and turned to the other Coeurl.

“Tifa!”

Tifa moaned as Anne got to her knees and helped her into a recovery position, brushing the ash off her.

“Tifa, can you hear me?!”

Tifa moaned as she clenched her fists.  Anne turned to Cloud next but refrained from touching him in case she got shocked.

“Um…Cloud?  Cloud, can you hear me?!”

Cloud stirred but didn’t open his eyes.  His hand did stretch out before Anne…and took hold of one of Tifa’s fists.  Tifa relaxed and sighed when this happened.  Anne just knelt there, staring at their joint hands.

“Yeah, nothing new here,” she sighed as she pushed herself back up onto her feet “Being the third wheel as usual.  Let me just see if Marlene is around.”

She circled Cloud and picked up the sword (it had fallen out of Cloud after the Coeurl body had turned to ashes) and shield, fixing it back onto her arm.  She glanced down at the engaged couple and smiled.

“We’ll go back home and just get back to normal life,” she promised before turning towards the staircase “…I hate stairs.”

She shook her head and headed off, beginning her ascent.  Amongst her muttered complaints, Cloud and Tifa moved closer to each other in their forced slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Anne wheezed and panted as she wobbly ascended the last few steps before sinking to her knees and letting out a soft wail.

“Why are there so many stairs?!”

“My, what an unimpressive display.”

Anne lifted her head slowly and glared at Rufus who stood in the centre of the next room, arms folded and a very bored look on his face.

“This is Phoenix’s hero?  This little girl who can’t go up a few stairs without running out of breath?”

Anne sighed as she shakily stood to her feet and brandished her sword.

“Hey, took down your Behemoth and Coeurls,” she huffed before narrowing her eyes “That happened to be my friends and sister!”

Rufus shrugged elegantly.

“So you found out I can transform people into beasts,” he said nonchalantly “Not an impressive feat.  If you paid attention to your Mommy and Daddy’s stories then you would know about my ability before.”

“Like I have time to waste on pathetic fairy tales!”

Anne let out another breath and rested her hands on her knees, still catching her breath.

“You had a crummy architect to build this place you know,” she rasped.

Rufus frowned slightly before taking a few steps forward.  Anne stood up straight and held her sword out, bracing her shield as Rufus paused.

“Your stance is incorrect, you’re shaking and your helm…”

Anne blushed as her helm slipped off her head.  She quickly spun to scoop it off the floor and placed it back on.  Rufus tutted, shaking his head and sighing.

“Really, this won’t take long.  I could let you go free if you could just hand over the necklace.”

“Somehow I don’t think that would be a good idea,” Anne sighed as she pushed her hair out of her eyes.

“Hrm, just because you’re a poor hero, doesn’t mean I’ll go easy on you.”

“I didn’t ask for this!” Anne shrieked as she gestured to her getup “Heck, my Chocobo stole this off someone and brought it to me, I’m only wearing it because he gets stroppy if he finds me without it!  How was I supposed to know it would do this?!”

“How could I believe you?” Rufus rolled his eyes “All little girls enjoy lying.”

“I’m a blacksmith, do you really think the thought of being in an actual battle has ever crossed my mind?”

“A female blacksmith?” Rufus looked disapproving “Really…”

Anne gritted her teeth and adjusted her grip on her sword.  Rufus’s body was encompassed by dark purple flames as he smirked at her coldly.

“Do you really think you stand a chance?” he taunted “Just because you have Phoenix’s crystal doesn’t mean that you will actually defeat me, child.”

Anne took in a deep breath as she lowered her sword and let the crystal vibrate against her chest.

“I can’t just stand here and let you get away for what you’ve done to my sister and friends,” she said as orange flames surrounded her.

Rufus’s arm emitted a lilac aura as Anne swung her sword and he lashed out to block it.  The clash of power immediately sent Anne flying back and go splat against the wall.  Anne began seeing Chocobos circle her head and managed to block Rufus’s next attack with her shield.  She winced as her arm shook with the impact and Rufus slammed his head against hers, forcing her to lock eyes with him.

“I could shred you like paper,” he smirked.

“Wings of Rebirth!”

Rufus hissed as Anne’s arms lit up with amber aura and he retreated as she shot up.  Anne’s stomach flipped as she hovered in the air momentarily before she dropped down, sword poised to pierce Rufus as she plummeted down.  Rufus’s dark aura grew as he shot up, hands above him, poised like a falcon’s talons which were ready to go in for the kill.  Anne suddenly switched to her shield again and the two clashed again, Rufus’s dark talons trying to tear through Anne’s barrier.  Anne winced as she felt the dark energy grip her arm and suddenly she was thrown to the floor.  She coughed up blood, her eyes wide with the shock of the pain.  She stared up at Rufus for a moment before shakily rolling over and getting to her knees.

“Why do you still persist?” Rufus growled as he slowly descended.

Anne wiped her mouth, staring at her blood with a horrified look.  She looked over to Rufus, feeling the despair clutch at her.  Who was she kidding?  She wasn’t a fighter, she barely had the stomach to see her own blood.  Sure, she had injured herself time and again when she was training to be a blacksmith but the fact that someone was actually trying to kill her began to hit her full force.

Anne took in a shaky breath, corrected her stance and raised her sword and shield to prepare to defend for her life.  Rufus smirked.

“Just give up and die peacefully,” he crooned “Perhaps the gods will let you go to the Promised Land for putting up such a valiant effort.”

“B-Barrier,” Anne muttered and her shield emitted a green glow to encircle her in a dome.

Rufus only lifted his hand to summon a wave of dark energy at her and it shattered her protection in a blink.  Anne winced as she staggered back at the force of the attack, her heart thumping against her ribcage as her senses screamed at her to flee from this man, run for her life and just forget about this scary place.

“Die!”

She yelped as she blocked the second wave of energy that was sent towards her.  Cruel laughter echoed in the dismal room as she felt the heat through her shield and her arm shook.

“No,” she whispered “No, I can’t…I have to go on…”

“Your efforts are futile!” her opponent taunted “Just give up and accept your fate peacefully!”

The dark figure was engulfed in black and purple flames, his grin wide and malicious as his eyes bore down upon her with a sadistic gleam.

“I will turn that pretty face of yours into dust!”

She backed off as he swooped down towards her.

“I don’t think I can dodge that…” she whimpered.

“KWEH!”

Anne was bowled over and Rufus was flung to the side by the unexpected arrival.  Anne landed on her rump with a yelp and she looked up at the huge red Chocobo that pranced around, cawing proudly.

“Ryu?!”

She glanced at Rufus who was crumpled on the floor, his aura dying down and then looked at Ryu who promptly pecked her on the head.

“Kweh!”

“Oh, don’t you sass me, mister!”

Anne was back on her feet, adjusting her helm and glaring at Ryu.

“You left me alone to fend off monsters!” she shrieked at him “I was worried about you and absolutely terrified!  Do you even _know_ what found and chased me here?!  And even when I think I’m safe, I end up donning this pathetic set of armour and fighting monsters!  So don’t you dare just barge in and pretend everything’s fine, _because everything is so not fine_!”

“Kweh!”

“Ow!”

Anne winced as Ryu pecked her again and ruffled his feathers happily.  She stood up straight, glaring up at him.

“Also, there’s the issue with this.”

She held out Phoenix’s crystal around her neck.

“Where did you get this?  And why did you decide to steal it?  Do you have any idea what trouble you’ve put me through because of your shenanigans?!”

Ryu just bounced and cawed, making Anne groan.

“What a foul creature.”

Ryu and Anne jumped and turned to see Rufus getting up onto his feet and glowering at them.  He cracked his neck from side to side, his body getting enveloped in his dark aura.

“No matter, I shall turn the two of you to dust!”

“Kweh!”

Anne watched as Ryu sped charged towards Rufus.

“Ryu, wait!”

Rufus blocked the headbutt Ryu was going to deliver and was shoved back, his shoes scratching against the floor as Anne stood there, rather dumbstruck.

“Guess that’s what happens when you eat too many mimett greens.”

She shook her head as Ryu backed off after Rufus shoved him back.  She spread her arms.

“Wings of Rebirth!”

“Kweh!”

Anne was launched up as Ryu charged forward again.  Ryu skidded as Rufus flew up to meet Anne as she dove for him.  Anne raised her sword and tried to attack only to be blocked by Rufus’s talons.  She rasped when the other set of talons wrapped themselves around her neck and she began choking.

“KWEH!”

Anne watched as Ryu flashed behind Rufus, his beak grasping the back of Rufus’s collar and suddenly the talons were gone from her neck.  Ryu’s eyes blazed red as Anne began falling and he soared higher towards the ceiling.  And in a flash of brilliant amber, Anne felt the heat of the explosion as she slowly descended.

“RYU!” she shrieked as Rufus roared in pain and she landed on her feet, her arms losing their amber aura.

To her left fell a very charred body.  To her right landed a rather cooked Chocobo.  Ryu didn’t move as Anne fell to her knees beside him and shook him.

“Oi, since when could you kamikaze like that?!” she shouted as he didn’t respond to her shaking “Ryu?  Ryu, please, wake up!”

Her breath left her as Ryu’s body crumbled to ashes and she fell back, covering her mouth and shaking.

“Ryu…no…”

She closed her eyes and bowed her head, tears flowing down her cheeks.

“No, no, this isn’t happening,” she whispered sadly “No, Ryu…”

She sniffed and sobbed on the spot, letting the tears flow down her cheeks.

“Kweh?”

“Hm?”

When Anne looked up, flying in front of her was a small red Chocobo chick.  It shook its body and cooed happily as ashes fell from it.  Anne took one last sniff before wiping her tears and staring at it.

“…Ryu?”

“Kweh.”

The Chocobo chirruped happily as it flew closer and Anne offered her hands for it to settle in.  It looked up at her, blinking its adorable black eyes and Anne sighed.

“It is you, stupid Chocobo.”

Ryu chirruped again, rather annoyed and flapped his wings.  Anne raised a hand, petted his head…and then smacked him off her hand.

“I thought you were dead!” she shrieked at him as he went flying across the room “You had me worried sick!  I may act like a nag but I do love you, you ignorant selfish Chocobo!  You bad Chocobo!  You made me cry!  I thought you were gone, never to be resurrected or reincarnated or whatever!  And when could you use magic?!  And why did you think it was a good idea to use it for a suicide attack?!  You are just…just…ARGH!”

“Kweh!”

Ryu recovered and sped over to her, pecking her nose.

“Oh don’t you dare give me your sass when all of this is _your_ fault!”

“Kweh!”

Ryu fluttered over and settled on Rufus’s corpse, bouncing up and down.

“Yes, it did the job but couldn’t there have been a less messy way to deal with him?!”

“Kweh!”

Anne stood and stared at the body and Chocobo chick.  She wanted to leave but now something felt like it was calling for her to do something.  She slowly walked over to the corpse and knelt before it.  Ryu chirruped in approval as she slid her sword into Rufus’s shoulder.

“Corrupted soul,” she whispered “return to the cycle and start your life anew.  May the Eidolons bless you in your new journey.”

She watched as the whole body went up in flames and nothing but ashes were left of Rufus’s body.  A breeze swept the room, scattering the ashes and Anne looked around trying to find the source of said breeze.  Ryu settled on her shoulder as she spotted a window that had been conveniently left open (thought she did not remember seeing that) and Anne turned to look at him.

“Can we go home now?”

“Kweh!”

Ryu took off and went up the stairs.

“No, that way isn’t home!  Ryu!”

Anne got to her feet and began shouting at him as she gave chase.


End file.
